The Other Alicorn
by Raging Sith Alicorn
Summary: It's just another day in Equestria - that is until something catches Rainbow Dash's eye. With Twilight too busy to lend a hoof, it's up to Rainbow, Spike, and Pinkie Pie to investigate the matter. However, things quickly turn dire, and the fate of the kingdom hangs in the balance. As the darkness seeps in, can Twilight figure out in time what it means to be a true friend.


The Other Alicorn

Part 1

Twilight Sparkle's castle had undergone some changes. She set aside a portion of the west wall to be expanded into a new library and was awaiting a shipment of fresh books for when it was completed. Spike was at the foot of her bed, reading the latest issue of Power Ponies when she heard a knock at the door.

"Spike! Can you please get that? It's probably my books."

Spike rolled out of bed. With his comic resting across his face, he threw one of his claws in the air, "At your service, Princess Twilight!"

Spike hopped across the room and flung open the door. But to his surprise, it was not the delivery.

"Hiya, Spike!" Rainbow Dash hovered overhead. "Is Twilight free? I really have to talk to her about something."

"Umm, lemme check." Spike flung around and called to the princess, "Princess Twilight! Are you free?"

The princess, buried in her work, paused to look up when Rainbow Dash flew into the room.

"Twilight! I need to talk to you about something important. I was outside Cloudsdale practicing for the Wonderbolts triathlon when—"

"Rainbow, you can't just storm in here whenever you like," Twilight scolded. "I'm very busy and I don't have time to listen to you showing off."

"But Twilight, I—"

Before Rainbow Dash could get out another word, Twilight used her magic to seal her mouth shut and pointed to the front door.

Back in her castle, princess Twilight worked diligently in preparation for her new library. Spike returned to his comics and fell into a deep dragon slumber.

"With so many classic books, one can never have too much space," Twilight smiled to herself. However, just outside the castle, a persistent Rainbow Dash continued to seek the princess's attention.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash, what'cha doin'?" Pinkie Pie skipped along the castle gate.

Rainbow Dash looked solemn as her mouth remained magically shut.

Pinkie Pie raised an eyebrow, "I know what will turn that frown upside down—a song!"

With that, Pinkie Pie took a deep breath. But before she could get out a note, she felt Rainbow Dash's hoof wrap around her lips, and Rainbow Dash pointed urgently toward the castle.

"Oh! I know," Pinkie Pie squealed. "Let's play charades!"

Rainbow Dash sighed and rolled her eyes.

Forty-two minutes later...

"I have it!" Pinkie Pie gasped. "You were practicing for the Wonderbolts triathlon when a dark and ominous force appeared on the horizon leading you to believe Ponyville was in some sort of imminent danger but Princess Twilight is refusing to listen to you because she's too busy with her new library which is why she magically sealed your mouth shut!"

Rainbow Dash fell back in a moment of relief.

"This isn't good. If the dark force is on it's way, it won't be long before it reaches Ponyville," Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "We have to tell Twilight!"

Rainbow Dash furled her brow and spelled out duh in the clouds.

"The only real question is how do we get her attention..."

Sound asleep, Spike continued to dream about endless oceans of gems of all colors and sizes. Red ones, purple ones, blue ones, and gold ones. Spike couldn't decide where to begin. He let out a chortle, "At last! My dreams have come true."

With his eyes glistening, Spike reached for the biggest, brightest, and shiniest red gem that he could find and slowly brought it up to his mouth.

POP!

The gem burst into a cloud of dust.

"Wha—what's going on?" the little dragon cowered when all of a sudden, all of the gems went off like a grand display of fireworks.

"AAHG!" Spike woke up in a fright.

Princess Twilight came running back into the room, "What's going on? I can hardly hear myself think." Just then, a sonic rainboom lit up all of the castle windows and a one pony orchestra erupted from below.

There's an evil a-coming  
Beware of dark forces  
If you're not careful  
It will be at your doorsteps  
Soooo~ Watch out!

"Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, I'm trying to get some work done right now!" Princess Twilight hollered. "What's the big meaning of this?"

Pinkie Pie threw her instruments to the side, "Rainbow Dash said that she saw something dark and ominous coming toward Ponyville! Our cutie marks aren't flashing, but I'm really worried."

Princess twilight paused. "This isn't going to be like that time that Zecora came to Ponyville, is it?"

"Oh no! This is _way_ more serious. Rainbow Dash saw something, and it's heading this way!" Pinkie Pie's eyes grew huge. "What if it's out to destroy all of Equestria?"

Princess Twilight sighed, "Alright, I'll send Spike with you to scout it out, but I have a lot of work that needs my attention right now."

"Oh goodie! Thank you, Twilight," Pinkie Pie cheerfully exclaimed when Rainbow Dash gently tugged on her tail. "Oh right! And could you maybe give Rainbow her voice back?"

As Spike prepared the Twinkling Balloon for their flight to Cloudsdale, Rainbow began to grow concerned. "I hate to say it guys, but things could get really dangerous. Are you sure that we're prepared for this?"

"Say no more! I've got you covered. I'm bringing my party cannon and an assortment of yummy cupcakes," Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

Spike shrugged, "I don't think that Twilight's too worried about this, guys. We're probably just going to fly up there and find out that it was an unaccounted for storm cloud or something."

"Are you telling me that I don't know a storm cloud when I see one? I'm around _clouds_ all day!" Rainbow snapped. "I'm telling you, this was something else, something bigger."

"Well, we'll know soon enough. The balloon is just about ready for takeoff. Are you two all set?"

"Aye aye, captain!" Pinkie Pie saluted and jumped aboard. "Let's get this show on the road!"

Warily, Rainbow Dash untied the balloon and followed suit. A feeling in her gut told her that the worst challenge that they had ever faced was ahead of them, and it would change Equestria forever.

Part 2

The trip to Cloudsdale was a tense one. A sense of impending doom hung heavily over Rainbow Dash's head, and the only thing that occasionally lightened the mood was Pinkie Pie's fascination with every cloud that went by. "That one looked like a kitty. And that one looked like a puppy. And that one looked like a birthday cake with Neapolitan ice cream and extra sprinkles!"

"We're almost there," Spike announced. "Rainbow Dash, want to steer us in?" However, as the trio approached Cloudsdale, they began to notice that something was amiss.

"Um, guys..."

"And that cloud looks like a baby hippopotamus."

"Guys?"

"And that cloud looks like..."

"Duck!"

Pinkie Pie tilted her head sideways, "That's funny, I don't see a duck." Suddenly, a tremendous blast surged through Cloudsdale, swiftly annihilating everything within the great city.

"Nooo!" Rainbow Dash screamed.

Her remaining friends could only stand in shock. Every beautiful white cloud was gone, and each remaining pillar stood scorched by an incendiary display of power.

"My home. My friends. It's all gone," Rainbow mourned. "What could have done this?"

Overhead, an enormous shadow cast itself over the sky, and everything began to grow cold. Spike braced himself, and his eyes widened to the awesome sight. "Whatever it is, Rainbow. It looks like we're about to find out."

Rainbow Dash, Spike, and Pinkie Pie immediately took to finding cover as a large aircraft flew overhead. As the three of them hid in the remains of the Cloudsdale Stadium, several scouts were deployed by the massive ship.

"Keep quiet, everypony," Spike whispered.

The scouts were adorned with white battle ravaged armor and military-style fatigues. As they activated their blasters, metal pegasus wings guiding them as they surveyed the wreckage and debris. Rainbow Dash looked on in horror as they began to haul off the bodies.

"We have to stop them, guys," Rainbow Dash cried. "We can't let them be taken away!"

Spike intervened, "Rainbow Dash, we're just two little ponies and a dragon, and they have weapons and armor. What do we have?"

Rainbow's eyes turned to Pinkie Pie as she began digging about. She flashed a grin as she came across her party cannon.

"Um, Pinkie Pie?" Spike started to whisper.

" _Chew on this!_ " Pinkie Pie let out a ferocious battle cry. The assault drew the scout's attention, but they were caught off guard by the hoards of baked goods that rocketed their way. The first cupcake made contact and knocked a scout clear out of the sky.

"Get 'em!" Rainbow Dash bolted toward the fallen scout. "Tear their wings off!" She pounced violently on the soldier's back, pummeling them into submission as Pinkie Pie continued her sugary attack.

As Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie successfully dispatched the scouts, they began observing the outside of the ship that remained overhead. It was tremendous in size and conical in shape.

"Pinkie, is it just me or does that ship sorta look like a giant unicorn horn?"

"Well, now that you say it, I guess it does. But that's a pretty big horn. I bet whoever it came from is mighty angry right now!" Pinkie Pie smiled.

"Hey guys, are you alright?" Spike huffed along.

"Spike! We're so glad that you're okay. We thought that we lost you for a minute," Rainbow Dash said with concern. "What happened?"

"Wha-who me? I was just keeping watch. Somepony has to keep an eye on things! Believe me, you girls are safe here with yours truly."

Rainbow laughed to herself. "Anything you say, Spike."

The three friends all looked toward the colossal ship. Hanging in the sky, it was becoming clear that there were answers to be found, although they would lie higher than Cloudsdale.

With the Twinkling Balloon having sustained some damage from the blast, things were looking uncertain as to how Rainbow Dash's flightless friends would find their way to the ship. For that matter, how would the three of them successfully return to Ponyville?

"Guys, this doesn't look good," Spike observed the deflated and torn balloon. "I might be able to get us up there, but it's going to be a one way trip."

Pinkie Pie bounced up and down. "C'mon everypony! We've got to stay positive. Maybe there's something on the ship that we could use?"

Rainbow Dash stood in silence. Her heart remained in mourning for her lost friends, but her face showed determination. There was something on that ship, she could feel it. As if it were calling to her, she had to get aboard.

Spike turned to his friend, "Rainbow, what do you think?"

Rainbow Dash flew over to the balloon and began securing the ropes. She smiled back at her friends. "I'd go it alone, but I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't let me."

With Rainbow Dash holding the basket and Spike providing flame for the balloon, the two of them gave it everything they had to keep the three of them airborne.

"That's it, everypony! Keep this ship afloat because we've got to get this ship to that ship and there's no ship like a friendship but loose lips sink ships so be sure to keep those lips tight! Especially you, Spike."

"I'm... trying..." Spike puffed.

As they reached the monolithic ship they noticed a series of entry points adorning its underside. With nothing to tie the balloon down to, they dove onto its surface and scrambled to hold onto one another.

"I'm beginning to think that this wasn't a great idea!" Spike shouted. "How are we going to get down there?"

"Just hold onto me and don't let go!" Rainbow yelled.

"Whaaat?" Pinkie Pie replied. "You want a bagel?"

"Okay—here we go!" Rainbow Dash jumped off of the side of the moving ship. With her friends clinging on, she guided the three of them to its base. "Grab onto that rail!"

Spike reached out and grabbed on for dear life. "I've got it! Everypony, climb aboard!" With the three of them still together, they pulled their way onto the ship.

On board, there were gears whizzing and panels blinking. Steam poured from every pipe, but the immediate corridors remained devoid of life.

"It looks like we're in some sort of engine room," Spike concluded. "It appears automated. I don't think that there's anyone here." The three friends continued through the cold industrial bowels of the ship, careful not to draw any unwanted attention.

"Waitasecond!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "My Pinkie sense is sensing something and I sense that the sense it senses isn't good."

As a small drone began to roll through the area, the trio tucked themselves into a narrow crevice. The little robot scanned the area for defects and inconsistencies but payed little mind to the stowaways nearby.

"I wonder if it notices us?" Rainbow whispered, but the faint hum of her voice continued to carry through the corridors of the engine room.

Lights began to flash on the little drone. Its head opened to reveal a small diode which emitted a flat vertical laser. The laser spun around 360 degrees effectively scanning its immediate surroundings.

Rainbow Dash froze, and she began to ironically regret Twilight's decision to give her voice back. Motioning to the others, the three slid behind a few of the larger pipes. With the drone's scanner unable to detect them, they scaled the pipes until they were able to reach the ship's ventilation and made their daring escape.

Part 3

" _Twi_ -light!" Rarity and Sweetie Belle stood at the entrance to the Princess's castle. "Oh _Twi_ -light! Have you seen Pinkie Pie? It's getting late and I haven't the slightest clue as to what I should do about these place settings."

Twilight was still tending to her new library when she made her way to the window. "She's not back?"

"Back?" Rarity paused. "Back from what?"

"I sent Spike to accompany her and Rainbow Dash to Cloudsdale, but that was hours ago," Twilight grew concerned. "I just wanted some time alone. I honestly did it just to get them out of my mane."

"What's going on in Cloudsdale?" Sweetie Belle perked up.

"I'm not entirely sure," Twilight answered Sweetie Belle. "But it's not like Spike to just disappear like this. Rarity, meet me in the throne room."

Rarity, Twilight, and Sweetie Belle all gathered around the Cutie Map. As Pinkie Pie pointed out, without warning from their cutie marks, there appeared to be no cause for concern. But as the three looked on, it was clear that all was not well.

"What in Equestria is going on here?" Twilight muttered to herself. "While our cutie marks haven't exactly raised any red flags, the borders of the map look like they're fading away!"

"Fading... away?" Sweetie Belle whimpered.

"Look here. The east portion of Equestria seems to be dissolving into Eternity Crossing," Twilight pointed to the map. "Stratus City and Thunder Island are already gone!"

"But what does it mean?" Rarity spoke up.

"It means that Equestria might be in serious trouble, and we have to find Rainbow, Pinkie, and Spike immediately."

"But how?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"How else?" Twilight grinned. "With a little bit of magic."

The Crystal Mirror had remained situated in Twilight's castle for many moons. While it's purpose as a portal between worlds proved both useful and disastrous in the past, Twilight continued to explore further possibilities to harness its powerful magic.

"The Crystal Mirror?" Rarity raised an eyebrow. "How in Equestria are we going to find them with that?"

"Yeah," agreed Sweetie Belle. "Isn't that just to travel to the human world?"

Twilight used her magic to pull down a couple books. As she looked at each one, she flipped through the pages and carefully arranged them side by side with the spells leading into one another.

"Um, Twilight?" Rarity uttered.

"Let's see, if I use a basic conjuring spell with a touch of clairvoyance and some of the potion that Zecora made—Eureka!" Twilight exclaimed. "Dr. Hooves was right. Time isn't stationary, it can be moved forward or backward!"

The two ponies stood dumbfounded. Twilight in all her brilliant luck had just stumbled upon possibly the most important discovery in all of Equestria. Perhaps the world.

"Of course, it's still just a theory, but I think that I can use it to find our friends."

"That's wonderful, Twilight, it really is. But now that you've explained to us your little discovery," Rarity paused, "what does it all mean?"

Twilight took a deep breath, "It means that we have some work to do."

With the Crystal Mirror in place, Rarity and Sweetie Belle stood back. The air grew thick as the princess recited her spells. With the mirror glimmering brighter than any star, the two ponies grew nervous, and the room began to shake.

"Twilight, are you sure—?" Sweetie Belle's words were drowned out by the crackling of thunder.

"Do you have the potion?" Twilight called out.

Rarity sent the potion floating toward the princess. With her eyes fixed on the mirror she tilted it back, careful not to miss a drop. And then, as she dropped the goblet, the room froze. With the fallen goblet suspended just above the castle floor, the three ponies stared at the mirror in awe. Images echoing events from all timelines flashed across its surface.

"It worked!" Twilight exclaimed. "Now I just need to hone in on where the three of them are."

Jumping back and forth between moments in time while navigating through space itself, Twilight searched for their friends. With the limits that the Crystal Mirror currently presented, it grew clear that they would need to find them soon if they were to save them, and all of Equestria.

"Hey guys! I think that I've located the control room," Spike whispered as he crawled through the ship's vents. Below him sat several armed guards and a handful of ponies arranged at a series of blinking panels. "I wonder if there's a way that we can sneak down there?"

"Keep going. There's bound to be another room that we can settle into while we figure something out," Rainbow suggested as Pinkie Pie brought up the rear. She had attracted the attention of the ship's rodents as she playfully led them in a game of Follow the Leader.

Spike continued forward and noticed another room that appeared to be unoccupied. The room contained a long table surrounded by chairs. "This room might work. I don't see anyone, and it's not too far away from where we're going." Spike pulled on the metal grate and hopped down onto the table. As the little dragon dusted himself off, he lifted his head to discover an enormous map which adorned the ship's wall. "Uh, guys?"

"Ooh!" Pinkie Pie's eyes grew wide. "It looks like a really big map of Equestria."

Rainbow Dash flew toward the map. Markers were positioned around the coastal line and all the way through Ponyville. There was also a big red X scrawled across Thunder Island and Cloudsdale. While she couldn't be certain, there was something eerily familiar about the map itself, as if she had seen it somewhere before.

Spike looked closely at the map. "Rainbow, can you give me a lift?" Rainbow Dash felt a sudden chill, but she quickly shook it off and took hold of her friend. "It looks like these markers indicate strike locations while the lines provide the route of advancement. I'm not sure what this is all for, but it doesn't look good for everypony below." Spike continued to glean what he could, but as the two remained in the air, Rainbow Dash grew faint.

"Rainbow Dash, are you okay. You don't look so good," Pinkie Pie tactfully addressed her friend's condition.

"Rainbow?" Spike spoke up as he felt himself slip from her hooves.

An ominous clapping filled the room. "Very good, little dragon! Your princess would be proud."

The friends turned to find another pegasus emerge from the shadows. With exception to her mane and tail, she was entirely black, and her voice carried with it a raspy echo, like it came from another world.

"The three of you have stumbled upon the plans for the great harvest! As you can plainly see, we have already begun," the mysterious pony laughed. "But we have yet to reap that which we so desire. The heart of Equestria and of course, Ponyville."

In Twilight's castle, the Crystal Mirror flashed one horror after another. Homes were destroyed, and great fields laid to waste. Nopony was spared.

"Have you found them yet?" Sweetie Belle tugged on Twilight's tail. "I hope that they're okay."

Twilight remained focused on the mirror. Every image that flashed appeared to be another dead end, but it was clear that if they didn't act soon, Equestria would be in ruins.

Rarity approached the mirror and touched its surface. An ache swept over her as she observed the destruction. Something needed to be done, but how could they leave their friends behind?

"Waitasec, guys. I think that I've found something," Twilight pulled the image in for a closer look. "Is that... frosting?"

"Frosting?" Rarity replied.

"Look at those soldiers. It appears that they were assaulted by frosted treats," Twilight exclaimed. "I think that we just might have found Pinkie Pie and the others!"

"But where are they?" Sweetie Belle stammered.

"I'm not sure, but they couldn't have gone far," Twilight paused, "The frosting isn't crusty yet."

As the powerful ship continued toward Ponyville, it left a sweeping darkness in its wake. Blackened clouds filled the sky and cast a great shadow over the land. Even the dragons took to hiding, although most of Equestria's creatures were long gone.

Aboard the ship, there was a disquieting lack of commotion. An unnerving silence took hold, and where Rainbow Dash and the others last stood there was only dead space.

"Spike! Pinkie!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "Where are you?" The frightened pegasus flew up and down the corridors of the ship in search of her friends.

"Your friends are gone, little pony. Everyone is gone," the shadowy figure spoke. "There is _only_ you."

"No. No. That's not true! That's impossible!" Rainbow Dash screamed.

"Search your feelings. You know it to be true."

"Nooooo!" Rainbow Dash's scream echoed throughout the ship and could be heard from across the sky.

Twilight had used her magic to teleport to Cloudsdale with no choice but to leave Rarity and the others behind. The Magic Mirror had left her weak, and she was doubtful that she could make the trip with all of them in tow.

Twilight's demeanor turned grave, "This... this is terrible. Who could have done such a thing?"

In the distance, Twilight caught sight of the ship as it flashed from within the clouds. A tremendous beam grew from its conical tip, and before she could move it fired across the sky, decimating Canterlot mountain. Twilight stood in shock.

"I have to get to that ship," Twilight thought to herself, but she knew that if she used her magic again, she might not have enough to handle that which surely awaited her.

Having spotted a pillar, Twilight fashioned a lasso and began calculating her flight trajectory. "Here goes nothing," she thought. With one end around the pillar and the other held tight, she stretched her wings and took off at full-speed. Within seconds, she was sailing across the sky and well on her way to the ship, hoping of course that she might still make it in time.

A shadowy figure stood alone at the ship's bridge. A smug sense of satisfaction swept over her face as she looked over the uncompromising desolation of Equestria. "Everything is going according to plan," she thought. "It's only a matter of time before we have the final piece of the puzzle."

Outside the ship, the sweet stench of charred apples filled the air. The ship flew over Sweet Apple Acres, but the fields were ridden only with ash. Whatever could be salvaged of the Apple Clan's legacy remained only a memory.

Equestria was all but gone. No amount of magic could hope to restore its former majesty. Princess Twilight was the last of the remaining alicorn; a master in the ways of magic. But if anything could be done, the hope of Ponyville lie with her.

"I sense a disturbance," the shadowy figure's attention shifted toward the ship's starboard side. The alarms began to sound as a breach in the hull was identified to be the result of an intruder. The screams of armed guards grew louder, and the entrance to the hangar was torn off its hinges by an unseen force. The figure continued to stand in relative darkness as she prepared to meet her great adversary.

A veil of smoke crept into the command deck and surrounded the bridge. As the figure stood unmoved, Twilight emerged valiantly from the shadows. "It's about time, princess. You've kept me waiting."

"Enough! You are the one who destroyed Cloudsdale and Thunder Island. You are the one who set fire to Sweet Apple Acres. You are the one who laid waste to Canterlot. And you are the one who will pay for your crimes," Twilight commanded.

The figure brushed her hair aside, "I am so much more than that princess, this you will soon see." Underneath her blue and purple bangs, she revealed a small metal hilt that was grafted onto her forehead. With a malevolent grin, a red energy blade emerged from it.

The figure struck first, but Twilight was able to deflect the blade's impact with her magic. "This isn't a dance, princess! You cannot hope to defeat me with your paltry magic."

Twilight charged her horn but failed to produce enough energy for an adequate attack. She was still feeling the effects from the Magic Mirror, but luckily the figure failed to take notice. In any case, if she was going to win this fight, she would have to opt for strategy over pure force.

Twilight made a break for the airlock. If she could maintain enough distance, the energy blade would be rendered ineffective, and she could once again gain the upper hoof. Ironically enough, the ship's close quarters would make it a challenge, and between her and her goal stood two wings, four hooves, and an undetermined amount of seething hot rage.

"You cannot stop me princess! Nothing can stop me. Do you think that you understand pain. Do you think that you understand loneliness? I will make you understand!"

Twilight dodged another blow as the dark pegasus dove into the lead terminal. The lights on the ship flickered off and on, and red lights followed the sound of a an emergency alarm.

Engine failure, terminal 2A is down.  
Engine failure, terminal 2A is down.

"That's it, your ship is going to crash. There's still a chance if yo—"

"No! This isn't over," the pegasus screamed as she swung her blade again at Twilight. "Do you know where resentment comes from, princess? It comes from feeling wronged. It comes from feeling neglected!" With the last swing, Twilight lit up a flare that blinded her attacker.

"Resentment? Neglect? I have no idea what you're talking about. Is that seriously what this is about? Half of Equestria lays in ruins!"

The dark pegasus dove blindly into the air. Twilight sidestepped the attack, but the blade connected with a large gas main.

"Watch out!" Twilight yelled, but it was too late.

The resulting blast set fire to the pegasus and sent her sailing across the bridge. Twilight used her magic to put out the flames, but the intensity of the blast disabled her energy blade and burned half of her body.

"This is not how it ends," the pegasus coughed, but she was too weak to stand. As she struggled to lift her head, Twilight caught sight of her mane. It was no longer made up of cool shades of blue and purple. It was suddenly red, yellow, and orange.

"Rainbow Dash?"

The dark pegasus shielded her mane from Twilight's view. As she inched her way to a nearby terminal she began to aggressively beat her wings. The airlocks let out a gasp, and the pegasus took one last look at Twilight. "No!" she screamed. "I am Shadow Dash!" She then slammed her hoof against the controls and dove out the airlock.

Cabin pressure rapidly decreased as Twilight struggled to hold on to the captain's chair.

Self destruct sequence initiated.  
Self destruct sequence initiated.  
Begin emergency evacuation.

"What did she do? The entire ship is going to crash _and explode!_ " Twilight thought as she looked for a way to escape. "Following Shadow Dash would be risky at the ship's current rate of acceleration. I certainly don't want to end up sucked into one of the remaining engines, and I'm still too weak to make the teleport to safety."

Twilight pulled herself onto the captain's chair, and as she did so, she was finally able to let go. As the ship plummeted, the force that continued to hold her in place gave her an idea. "I don't need to teleport off of the ship! I just need to let the ship pass me." With that in mind, Twilight took a breath and concentrated deeply.

Sixty seconds to detonation.  
Fifty-nine seconds.  
Collision imminent.

The ship's countdown continued as Twilight tried to remain focused.

Forty seconds.

"I hope that this works."

Twenty seconds.

Twilight exhaled. With her eyes closed, she charged her horn's magic. "Here goes nothing..."

Ten seconds.  
Collision imminent.  
Collision imminent.  
Collision imminent.

The ship continued its collision course with the remaining denizens of Ponyville. The spectacular explosion could be heard for miles, as could their screams. But nowhere was the impact felt more greatly than where Twilight now stood, one thousand feet above it all.

"This isn't over, princess!" Shadow Dash surprised Twilight with a sudden aerial attack.

Still damaged from the fight aboard the ship, Shadow Dash's energy blade continued to short on and off, and Twilight let out a scream as it clipped her wing.

"I'm not through with you yet! You're going to suffer just as I've suffered."

Struggling with her injury, Twilight decided to take the fight to the ground. Even in prime condition, she realized that she was no match for Shadow Dash's boundless speed and command of the sky.

"Rainbow! You have to listen to me," Twilight pleaded with her friend. "This isn't you. The Rainbow Dash that I know would never do something like this."

"No! There is no Rainbow Dash. Your friends are all gone, Princess. Don't you see?" Shadow Dash sneered. "You are all alone now. This is how it feels to be truly alone."

"You're wrong, Rainbow. I am not alone."

Twilight marched fearlessly toward her fallen friend. Shadow Dash braced herself for yet another attack, but Twilight only held out her hoof.

"I let you down, Rainbow. But I'm not alone and neither are you."

Startled, Shadow Dash took a step back. "Twilight... I don't know what's happening. I'm being torn apart."

"It's okay, Rainbow. I'm here for you."

"I don't know if I have the strength to free myself of this pain. Will you help me?"

"Of course, Rainbow. Anything."

As Twilight approached her friend, she felt a moment of relief. She had lost so much that the thought of losing Rainbow Dash was too much to bear. Emotionally and physically wounded, she took her friend's hoof.

Rainbow Dash held her head low. "With all that has happened, there's just so much to process right now," she choked.

"It's okay, Rainbow. We have time."

"You're right," Rainbow Dash spoke softly. A discreet smile crept across her face, "It's just funny. Of all the things that I keep thinking about, there's one that stands out." As Rainbow Dash lifted her head, a coldness filled her eyes. "Would you like to know what it is?"

"Rainbow?" Twilight stepped back.

"I keep thinking about the tortured screams of your mother and father as I burned them and their home to the ground!" Shadow Dash let out a cruel laugh.

Twilight's eyes immediately filled with tears and hatred. "You monster!" she screamed.

"That's right, princess! Fulfill your destiny."

With a powerful thrust, Twilight penetrated Shadow Dash's throat with the tip of her horn. As the blood trickled down her mane, she sat in solitude alongside her lost friend. Shadow Dash was right, Twilight had become truly alone, and an even darker path awaited her.


End file.
